mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Momoko Asagiri
is a supporting character in Mahou Shoujo Site. She is also the wife of Jirou Asagiri, the mother of Kaname Asagiri, and the adoptive mother of Aya Asagiri. Appearance Momoko is a middle-age woman with long black hair (dark brown in the anime) tied in a ponytail, and gray eyes. She's been seen wearing different types of casual clothing. History When she went to school, Momoko met a boy named Jirou Asagiri and got engaged with him, years later, when she was 24 years old and Jirou was 29 years old they married and six years later, she gave birth their first and only son, Kaname. However, their relationship was very abusive, with Jirou regurally angrily lashing out against her in acts of domestic violence, still, she continued her marriage with him. Two years later, she became pregnant with their second and only daughter, however, her husband punched her in the stomache during one of his tantrums, the fists caused her a miscarriage, making her sterile, preventing her from conceiving other children. Some time later, she adopted a newborn girl she named Aya and decided to raise her as if she were her own daughter, despite her husband's opposition. As Aya got older, Momoko kept the girl in the dark about all of this. Personality Momoko is a kind, caring, good and wise woman, showing affection and love towards her son and adoptive daughter, unlike her husband who only cares about his expectations and pride on their biological son, Kaname. She's been seen worrying about her son and adoptive daughter on multiple occasions and is dissapointed and distressed that her husband only cares about Kaname, showing that she loves both equally and cannot stand her husband’s constant abusive focus on their biological son and not giving any attention to their adoptive daughter. Momoko is a very faithful woman, continuing her marriage with Jirou despite him being violently physically abusive towards both to her and their son and mentally abusive to their adoptive daughter. However, when she pushed enough even she has her limits, as seen when she finally lashed out against him when he definitively rejected Aya. Despite the abusive relationship with her husband she was still saddened upon his death indicating that despite all of his many-many flaws she at least felt semblance of love for him. Trivia * The kanji for "Momoko" (桃子) means "peach" (桃) and "little girl" (子). * Her married surname Asagiri means morning fog. * Momoko's maiden surname is still yet to be revealed. * Despite her youthful appearance, she is actually 46 years old. ** This means that she was 30 years old when she had Kaname and 32 years old when she had suffered a miscarriage and during Aya's adoption. * Momoko's hobbies include cooking, playing badminton and doing crafts. * Momoko likes variety shows, power spots and vegetables. ** Momoko dislikes alcohol and computers. * She doesn't drink alcohol, especially Sake. * She goes to the gym once every week. * She works hard every day to support her husband, son and adoptive daughter at home. * In the Chapter 135, it was shown that due to the fact that Nijimi not suffering any type of misfortune she never became a magical girl, consequently, her son never killed her and never stole her Stick, without the Stick he never killed Keisuke Naoto, and her husband did not steal the Stick and never died for use excessive. * Momoko's birthday is on January 4. ** Along with Mikari Izumigamine, Yukiji Yamai and her son, Momoko's zodiac sign is Capricorn. es:Momoko Asagiri Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site